5 Albert Square
Number 5 is a set of flats in Walford. It was redeveloped into flats by Jack Branning after his brother, Max Branning, was wrongly convicted of the murder of Lucy Beale. History No 5 Albert Square was built in about 1890 along with the rest of Albert Square and suffered damage as a result of a bomb being dropped nearby. The house was vacated and propped up by supports for the next 50 years. 1985-1994 (squatted) In 1985 the house had been vacant and derelict for 40 years. By January 1988 some drug users were squatting in the basement flat and were evicted by police in a dawn raid. In 1989, Donna Ludlow squatted there, but later dies at Dot's house after overdosing on Heroin and choking to death on her vomit. In late 1993, the teenage couple Aidan Brosnan and Mandy Salter squatted No. 5 for several months. Mandy and Aidan were later evicted and both left Walford separately after breaking up. 1994-2015 In January 1994, Richard Cole aka "Tricky Dicky" showed an interest in the old squat and over the coming months he had the house converted into flats, ending a 50 year period of the house being empty and occasionally inhabited by squatters. In June 1994, Sanjay Kapoor stayed in one of the flats but Cole did a bodged renovation as the flats had rats. Sanjay jokingly was compared to former Walford resident homeless Mandy Salter. After his past caught up with him in July 1994, Tricky fled the area never to be seen again. He later sold No. 5. The house was then owned by Phil Mitchell who lived there with his wife Kathy and their son Ben. Kathy left for Africa and Phil then shared the housed with Jamie Mitchell and later Lisa Fowler. When Phil moved into the The Queen Victoria with Sharon Rickman, Steve Owen became the new owner of No.5, later his wife Melanie Owen also moved in to live with him. It was then left unoccupied until Den Watts decided to buy it as his family home. When Den's family fell apart, Johnny Allen bought the property and lived there untill his death. His daughter Ruby inherited the house and later leased it to Max & Tanya Branning. Jack Branning later bought the property and continued to lease it to Max & Tanya and and children Abi, Lauren and Oscar. Due to marital problems, Tanya moved out and took Oscar. It was only Max, Abi and Lauren who still lived there. Joey Branning, Cora Cross and Dexter Hartman occasionally stayed there. In early 2014 Max brought the house off Jack and lived alone. Abi and Lauren moved to 1B Albert Square to live with Cora Cross and Dexter Hartman. As of July 2014 Abi and Lauren moved back into 5 Albert Square. Later in 2015 Abi moved to 55 Victoria Road with Ben Mitchell, Lauren went to New Zealand and Max later went to prison. Max fell behind on mortgage payments and lost the house. 2015-present (converted into flats) In September 2015 the house is on the market and is being sold by Duncan Roe Estates. On 5 April 2016 it was sold at auction by Sheltons Auctioneers to Jack Branning for £575,000. It was redeveloped into flats. In November 2016, Lee and Whitney Carter move into 5B. After Lee and Whitney's marriage breaks down Lee moves to Dover and Whitney moves back in to The Vic, leaving the flat empty. In August 2017 local high school teacher Gethin Pryce moves into 5B, but he moves out in November after his kiss with Bex Fowler is revealed. In January 2018 Jack shows new tenants round 5B and offers the flat to Masood Ahmed however he can't afford the deposit and moves into Number 41 with his family. In July 2019 after Rainie Branning stole £75,000 from Jack Branning's bank account. Jack offers 5C to be sold to Adam Bateman. Adam buys Jacks flat, £395,000. Residents Current 5A *Kheerat Panesar (2019 -) *Vinny Panesar (2019 -) *Jagvir Panesar (2019 -) *Suki Panesar (2019 -) 5B *Ruby Allen (2018-) 5C *Adam Bateman (2019-) *Honey Mitchell (2019-) *Will Mitchell (2019-) *Janet Mitchell (2019-) 5D *Unknown occupants or empty. 5E *Unknown occupants or empty. Past 5 (House) *Benny Bloom - (1938–45) *Golda Bloom - (1938–45) *Donna Ludlow - (1987–88) *Mandy Salter - (1993) *Aidan Brosnan - (1993) *Ricky Butcher - (1994) *Bianca Butcher - ( 1994) *Liam Tyler - (1993–95) *Sanjay Kapoor - (1993–95) *Della Alexander - (1994–95) *Binnie Roberts - (1994–95) *Kathy Mitchell - (1996–98) *Ben Mitchell - (1996–98) *Connor Flaherty - (1998) *Jamie Mitchell - (1998–2000) *Lisa Shaw - (1999–2000) *Dan Sullivan - (2000) *Peggy Mitchell - (2001) *Harry Slater - (2001) *Phil Mitchell - (1996–2001) *Steve Owen - (2001–02) *Melanie Owen - (2001–02) *Sharon Watts - (2004) *Vicki Fowler - (2004) *Dennis Rickman - (2004) *Den Watts - (2003–05) *Chrissie Watts - (2004–205) *Tina Stewart - (2005) *Johnny Allen - (2005–06) *Ruby Allen - (2005–06) *Jack Branning - (2008) *Jane Beale - (2009) *Carol Jackson - (2010) *Billie Jackson - (2010) *Darren Miller - (2010) *Vanessa Gold - (2010–11) *Jodie Gold - (2010–11) *Rainie Cross - (2008, 2010, 2011) *Joey Branning - (2012) *Tanya Branning - (2006–09, 2011–13) *Oscar Branning - (2007–09, 2011–13) *Kirsty Branning - (2013–14) *Cora Cross - (2011–14) *Dexter Hartman - (2013–14) *Emma Summerhayes - (2014–15) *Abi Branning - (2006–15) *Lauren Branning - (2006–15) *Max Branning - (2006–07, 2008, 2009–13, 2013–15) 5B Albert Square * Lee Carter (2016-17) * Whitney Carter (2016-17) * Gethin Pryce (2017) Gallery Exterior 5 Albert Square 25-Dec-1986.png|5 Albert Square (25 December 1986) 5 Albert Square squatters drugs raid (7 January 1988).png|5 Albert Square - Squatters evicted in drugs raid (7 January 1988) Watts's Front Door.jpg|Watts's Front Door Max's Front Door.jpg|Max's Front Door 5 Albert Square Graffiti.jpg|5 Albert Square Graffiti 5 Albert Square Bailiffs (2015).jpg|5 Albert Square Bailiffs (2015) 5 Albert Square (5 April 2016).jpg|5 Albert Square (5 April 2016) Interior Easties inside squat 1993 no 5.png|Interior in October 1993, when it was a squat Watts's Living Room.jpg|Watts's Living Room Johnny Allen's Living Room.jpg|Johnny Allen's Living Room Johnny Allen's Living Room 2.jpg|Johnny Allen's Living Room again Max's Kitchen.jpg|Max's Kitchen (2014) Max's Living Room.jpg|Max's Living Room (2014) 5 Albert Square (Christmas 2014).jpg|5 Albert Square (Christmas 2014) 5 Albert Square Stairs (2015).jpg|Hallway (2015) 5 Albert Square Refurbishment (2 June 2016).jpg|Refurbishment (2 June 2016) 5 Albert Square Refurbishment 2 (2 June 2016).jpg|Refurbishment (2 June 2016) 5 Albert Square (18 June 2016).jpg|Refurbishment (18 June 2016) 5A 5A Albert Square (28 January 2020).jpg|5A Albert Square (28 January 2020) 5A Albert Square (27 January 2020).jpg|5A Albert Square (27 January 2020) 5B 5B Albert Square (21 November 2016).jpg|5B Albert Square (21 November 2016) 5B Albert Square 2 (21 November 2016).jpg|5B Albert Square (21 November 2016) 5B Albert Square Door (22 December 2016).jpg|5B Albert Square Door (22 December 2016) 5C 5C Albert Square Washing (10 October 2019).jpg|5C Albert Square Washing (10 October 2019) 5D 5D_and_5E_Albert_Square_Door_(22_December_2016).jpg|5D Entrance 5E 5D_and_5E_Albert_Square_Door_(22_December_2016).jpg|5E Entrance Category:Places in Walford Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Walford Category:Residential Buildings